nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Heartless
The Phantom is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts. It is one of the bosses at Neverland. While Phantom is in possession of the Clock Tower, the hourly treasures cannot be obtained. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Phantom emerged from the Final Keyhole after it was opened by the Princesses of Heart, and went straight to Neverland, where it possessed the Clock Tower. Tinker Bell discovered it there, and flew back to the Cabin of Captain Hook's ship, where Sora, his friends, and Peter Pan find her. She leads them back to the Clock Tower, where they are attacked by Phantom. However, after a violent battle it is defeated. Design The Phantom wears a long, tattered, black cloak with long sleeves that gradiates into a light aqua color from the waist down. It has a long, pointed hood and it does not seem to have a face or body of any kind. Only its clawed, five-fingered hands are visible, but even they seem to be wrapped in the cloak. The apparent source of its power is an orb that contains its heart in the lower section of the cloak. This orb glows in a different color—red, blue, yellow, and white—depending on the type of attack it is currently vulnerable to. The orb can also disappear entirely for short periods of time. The Heartless emblem is displayed on its back. The Phantom is physically similar to the description of Lord Ombra (minus the heart orb) from the book Peter and the Shadow Thieves, a continuation of the Peter Pan mythos published by Disney. Lord Ombra is also a character clad in a dark cloak with seemingly nothing under it. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the Phantom is largely unchanged, though its cloak is now predominantly white with black sleeves decorated by a flame-like pattern. The Phantom's name is a reference to its eerie, ghost-like appearance. Strategy The Phantom is one of the most powerful Heartless bosses in the series. It has many magical abilities to fight Sora and his allies. It mainly attacks by firing dark fireballs at enemies, and slashing them with his claws. The Phantom is much like a moving and attacking version of Ursula's cauldron. Before this battle, ensure Goofy is in your party with the MP Gift ability equipped. Equip Sora with MP boosting equipment, and plenty of Ethers and Elixirs to ensure a plentiful MP supply. All party members should also have the abilities MP Rage and MP Haste equipped to increase MP gain. The Phantom will only sustain damage when the glowing orb beneath it is visible. Even then, you will only be able to damage it in a specific way, determined by the color of the orb: Occasionally, the Phantom will fire an energy ball at Sora. If hit by this, he will sustain damage up to five times. This can be avoided by flying around to Clock Tower, with Aerora/Aeroga or by hitting the energy ball, which will vanish if done so. Phantom can also perform a short-range, high damage slashing combo with his claws, though this is not as dangerous as his other attacks. For the whole battle, the Phantom will use an attack with a similar effect as Doom from the Final Fantasy video game series, however, if the counter (starting at 12) reaches 0, the character chosen cannot be revived for the remainder of that battle. Whenever the hands of the clock tower move forward five minutes, the number will drop by one. The effect can be postponed by casting Stop on the clock that counts down along with the numbers floating over the head of the character inflicted with "Doom", but for one minute real time. Also, stopping the clock even when there's no counter can prevent it being cast. Peter Pan is always the first victim. As the curse cannot be lifted, Sora's allies will be eliminated from the battle, one by one, ending finally with Sora, so defeating it quickly is of the essence. The Phantom seems to recast Doom much faster in Final Mix. No Summons can be used in this battle while flying, and they will be disabled once Doom kills a party member. Following your victory, your Stop magic will be upgraded. Attacks *'Claw': The Phantom slashes players with its claws. *'Dark Fireball': The Phantom shoots a dark fireball that homes in on players. *'Doom': The Phantom's powerful signature move, in which it casts a spell that creates a counter on the victim's head. When the counter hits zero, the target loses all of its HP, and cannot be revived. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Phantom is . Category:Antagonists